


Admit It

by XxClockWorkxX



Series: BDSM-N-LOVE [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Manhandling, Older Man/Younger Man, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, licking sperm, persistent connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: I swear there's a bit of seduction in those brown orbs, but that could just be my mind projecting.“I'm not letting you leave. Atleast not until I get what I want.” He states, eyes raking up my body as I stand straight.......Alright, nevermind.**It's suppose to be a simple vacation for the DPD guys, but Connor has other plans for him and Hank.**





	Admit It

“I don't have to say a damn thing you prick! Get the fuck out of my way!” I yell at the smirking android blocking me from leaving the bedroom.

 

I'm not looking at him, but I just know the fucker is smirking right now.

 

“What's the matter? Am I misunderstanding something about your feelings?” He taunts me, and I turn my angry gaze on him now instead of the floor between us.

 

I'd tried my best since first laying eyes on the damn guy to not let it show how badly I want to just bend his perfect little ass over the nearest object. I guess I wasn't too believable, even if I did try and pretend my concern for the other was strictly platonic.

 

_Leave it to Connor to see through my ruse, but to actually tease me like it's some crush...that's just fuckin' childish!_

 

“Do you even hear yourself?! I've got better things to do then play games with you! Everyone is waiting for us to-”

 

Connor moves his hand to my side, letting it slip beneath my shirt until I feel his fingers against my skin.

 

“If you are attracted to me it's ok Lieutenant. I was made to look appealing. I will admit though, I initially thought all the staring was do to curiosity towards androids in general.”

 

Instantly I jump back, and the son of a bitch, actually laughs. I've never heard him do that before, and as weird as it is, it's also very attractive. I watch with confused eyes as the android raises his hand to move that one bit of hair from his forehead, brushing it back neatly with his fingers.

 

“Even now you're looking at me with such interest. All I ask is that you say what it is you're feeling. I'm curious.”

 

I scoff, trying to step around the other to get to the door, but he side steps back into my path. Sighing, I place a hand over my eyes, irritation building higher and higher. I warn Connor that if he doesn't move I'll have to resort to violence, and he still doesn't budge.

 

“Alright, fine. Have it your way.”

 

I grab him by his jacket, and throw him over to the dresser to our left. The android's back hits hard, but I don't wait for him to adjust, moving quickly to kick his feet from underneath him. As expected he falls, but curse that damn computer brain of his, he some how manages to pivot out of the way of my next move. I growl in frustration as he maneuvers himself back in front of the door.

 

He shoots me a challenging look, and I swear there's a bit of seduction in those brown orbs, but that could just be my mind projecting.

 

“I'm not letting you leave. Atleast not until I get what I want.” He states, eyes raking up my body as I stand straight.

 

_Alright, nevermind._

 

“Are you trying to tell me that I can't leave the fuckin' room I paid for until I say that...what? I'm attracted to you?”

 

He nods, and I facepalm.

 

_Does he not understand how wrong that is? Is android logic not as logical as we all thought it to be? Why on God's green Earth would he want me to say such a thing?! Sure I stare at him, but like he said...he's appealing. It may have taken awhile for that fact to grow on me, but dammit I'm not the only one so why pester **me** about it?! Gavin's the one that's practically bromancing with him all the time! I just find certain parts of him pleasing to look at during dull moments. Like when he bends down to pick up something when we're studying a crime scene. Or when he raises those two fingers to his mouth to taste the evidence....that's not attraction....that's just...trying to find an outlet during boredom._

 

As if siding with the android, my mind starts to conjure up all the times Connor took DNA samples with his tongue, and then I find myself unable to hold eye contact with him again. My pants get alittle tighter fitting every time I think about Connor doing that to me.

 

_Those small lips of his parting, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick at my own blood and..._

 

“Fuck.”

 

“What was that Lieutenant? Oh, it seems you've become aroused.” Connor says with a pleased tone.

 

_As if this couldn't get any worse._

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up! This is your fucking fault now get out and let me deal with this since I can't very well join the others now!”

 

We were suppose to be meeting the guys down stairs in the hotel's lobby, but Connor took it upon himself to make us late with his questionnaire. I'd shot a text to Ben to let the others know I'd be running alittle late when Connor first brought up this conversation, and refused to let me exit. Now I'm definitely not going to be in the mood to hang with the guys during our vacation here.

 

Connor chuckles. “Or I can stay and.... _help_ , Lieutenant.”

 

That tongue of his traces his bottom lip as he stares right at the growing tent in my pants. My eyes are watching him again, narrowing suspiciously at the offer. I may have had some lustful thoughts and day dreams about him, but it never crossed my mind that they might actually be acted on.

 

I squint at the mere idea. “Connor...is this....are you...you know?”

 

The android smirks at him. “I've made it a point to try and get your attention on me this entire week with no such luck. When the guys recommended a vacation for everyone, I even made sure we shared a bed.”

 

_So that's why they only gave us one bed! I thought it was just a screw up on their end! Wow this fucker is crafty!_

 

Connor moves forward from the door, eyes lowering a little. “All to hopefully get you to admit your desire for me so we can finally fuck.”

 

I nearly choke on my spit, suddenly feeling a fever coming on. Jesus, that word never sounded as dirty in all my fifty something years as it did when he said it, and my body is in full agreement on that. Taking a deep breath, I step back away from the slowly approaching android.

 

“You're very stubborn, but I've always liked the challenge you are to crack. It's my mission to get my way Lieutenant, and as you know...I always accomplish my mission.”

 

“What the hell are you ta-aah...”

 

My words leave me, but another sound escapes as Connor presses his body into my personal space, a hand sliding down my stomach to my belt.

 

_Oh God, no._

 

He looks up into my eyes, his brown ones practically begging me to give in as he tugs at the leather.

 

“Why don't you just say it Hank? Say that you want me. You do...don't you?”

 

_Oh God, yes._

 

My body shudders with desire, my hands falling on his arms, fingers tight in an attempt to get one of us to see reason right now.

 

“It....it ain't that s-simple kid. We can't...”

 

“We _can_.” He counters, whispering softly as that dangerously deviant hand slips lower to palm at my hardness.

 

_Fuck....fuck, fuck, fuck. How did I get myself into this situation?! What the hell is going on?!_

 

“I'll be quiet if that's what you're worried about. No one has to know now or even after. This can be our little secret.” He claims, unbuckling my belt, and I grab his wrist.

 

“Connor, no.”

 

Those damn eyes look up at me with a silent plea in their depths, and then he presses his groin closer to mine, not leaving any room to misinterpret his desire. My eyes go wide at the fact he's just as hard as me, and the fact he can get hard at all.

 

_I've never seen him naked before so it's not like I'd know if he was fully um....endowed, below the waist._

 

“Please Hank.”

 

No mistaking it though. Connor is definitely packing heat, and he's wanting me to be the one to witness it. Giving it another of the few remaining attempts I have left in me, I push him a safe distance away.

 

“I said no Connor! Now get out and-”

 

Before I can finish he crosses the room, and is on me once again, this time kissing me hard enough to send me stumbling backwards.

 

“Con-wait I-fuck....fuck kid....hold on, hold on!”

 

I once again manage to get the android by his arms, and hold him away from me while I catch my breath. My eyes are wide, and my heart is beating way too fast. It feels like I'm on fire.

 

_Damn....if that's just what a kiss from him can do?!_

 

“Fuck...what the hells gotten into you? Where is all this coming from?”

 

I get my answer in the form of him taking my hand and pressing it palm first against the bulge in his dark jeans. A breath escapes me, as he whispers the words, _from here_ , right into my ear, licking it slow intentionally.

 

My mind adds the fact that his tongue feels just as moist and warm as a human one would to memory, and it's all I need to be sold. The hands holding his arms, move to his waist as I lift him up. On cue he wraps his legs around me, and I move to the bed, hands squeezing that firm ass I've dreamt about for so long.

 

“You're gonna wish you'd just let me walk outta here when I'm done with you kid.”

 

He moans, the most beautiful moan of anticipation I've ever heard, and I capture his lips in a searing kiss. His arms wrap around my head, resting on my shoulders as his fingers find purchase in my gray hair. I've never kissed anyone like this, not even Cole's mother, and I have to wondered for a second, just what I've been doing for this long, because it certainly wasn't this.

 

We fall to the bed, him making contact with the sheets first, but we still haven't pulled away from one another. I'm well aware of my need to breath, but the need to further taste him makes me throw all caution to the wind. The inside of his mouth tastes so unexpectedly like mints. It makes me picture Connor rushing to spray some mint flavored something into his mouth while he plans for this. Either way it makes me want to sample every bit, much like he does when he's analyzing blood samples. I want to learn him, explore him, study him, and master him.

 

Suddenly he pulls away, and flips us so that I'm on the bottom.

 

“The....fuck are you....doing?” I breathed out.

 

_Little pricks strong as shit!_

 

He grins down at me, a hand going to his lips as he lightly touches them.

 

“You needed to breath. Can't have you suffocating before we get to the best part.”

 

“Fuck breathing, you kiss me like that again and dying will be the least of my fuckin' worries.” I give, and the way his eyelids lower with lust makes me grind my hips up against him.

 

I earn a very tantalizing bite of his lip for my eagerness, and then he starts removing his jacket. I assist him, speeding the process along. This is definitely not what I had planned for this vacation, but I'm not complaining if it gets me a chance with this body above me that I've been wanting since day one.

 

“Goddamn buttons...why do you wear this stupid uniform every where?” I grumble in frustration, stuck on the last set of buttons.

 

“I'm very particular about my-”

 

“Don't care. Shirts gone.” I cut him off, ripping it down the rest of the way.

 

He gives me a mildly annoyed look as the buttons hit the floor, but as I said, I could care less. Right now I've got a sexy young man sitting in my lap, and nothing short of actually dying will stop me from getting him stripped.

 

_After all it's been years since I've had any form of sexual encounter. When you're my age you don't go looking for hook ups unless you're cool with getting labeled a pervy old man._

 

My hands work fast, and I push him onto his backwards onto his back to get his pants off, kissing him the entire time. He mumbles something I don't understand against my lips. A hand rises to tug at my shirt, and the way it's trembling makes me pause.

 

“You're still ok with this right?”

 

He nods. “I've been waiting for this moment since you slammed me against the wall at the station.”

 

_That's interesting. So he's been holding out on some secrets himself hmm?_

 

“Don't tell me, you like being manhandled kid?”

 

“By you, yes.” He states like it's common knowledge.

 

_Jesus, fuck that's a great answer!_

 

I lick my lips, lowering enough to recapture his lips as I help him kick his pants the rest of the way off. When I pull away again, it's to the sight of his hungry eyes, and moist lips. A venture lower and I see just how anatomically correct CyberLife makes their androids. He's got a nice looking dick, good six inches, but what gets me the most is how perfectly it fits the android.

 

I fight back the urge to just run my tongue from his realistic balls to his tip, eyes rising back to his face.

 

“Fuck, the things I'm going to do to you.”

 

He looks off to the side, raising his head enough for the angle to look seductive, and then slowly lets his eyes slide back on me.

 

_He's putting on a show, trying to look like an innocent little android when I know better._

 

Still, I take the bait, dipping down to taste his neck while he sucks in a gasp.

 

“I'm gonna give that LED of yours something to really process.”

 

With one quick motion I sit up on my knees, pull my belt from around my waist, grab his neck and pull him up into a rough kiss. He doesn't fight me, if anything he holds onto me tighter before I force him onto his stomach.

 

“I'm gonna take my pants off, your gonna raise that pretty little ass in the air, and then...”

 

I pause just to tease him, watching as he does exactly as he was told.

 

_Heh, he listens better in bed than at work. Go figure._

 

Ass on display for me, I run my hand not holding the belt up the inside of his toned thighs as I study the firm curves. When my fingers are closer to his ass cheeks he arches his back, a beautiful slope forming from his ass to his shoulders.

 

“I'm gonna punish you for being such a bad boy Connor.”

 

I let the belt trace the dip of his back, watching as his fingers pull at the sheets with anticipation.

 

“Every time I gave you an order and you disobeyed...”

 

I pull the belt away, letting it crash down with a harsh slap across the others back. Blue slowly marks the pale skin, and I tilt my head at the android version of bruising. I wasn't under the impression they could bruise. Every time I've seen one take a hit it's usually just the plastic frame that shows.

 

_Interesting...very interesting._

 

“All those smart ass comments you make...”

 

Another whip of the leather, and Connor fists the sheet. His mouth opens slightly to speak, but I give him another whip that makes his brows knit. The light on his temple cycles once, twice, and then returns to a solid blue.

 

“Hell there's a long list of reasons I could punish you kid, but only one really matters right now.” He says with a laugh, leaning down over the abused flesh until his lips ghost the curve of the android's ear.

 

“I _just wanna_ hurt you, Connor.”

 

Oh I almost lose it right there, when my naughty little android shivers, and presses his ass up against me for some form of friction. It takes everything in me to not give him what he wants as I pull my hips away just enough.

 

“I wanna hurt you so bad that you'll never forget the pain. Never forget that I'm the one who gave it all to you.” I add, and Connor actually whines this time.

 

_Deviancy never looked so damn good!_

 

Keeping with my words, I sit back up, chest slowly rising and falling from the effects my own teasing of the android is having on me. I'm more than ready to fuck him into this mattress, but I have to be patient here.

 

“I'm gonna brand you, make you mine. Just in case you forgot who owns you.”  
  


Another hard slap, to the lower back this time.

 

“Ah!” He cries, tongue licking at the pillows surface near his lips.

 

It's a funny little action of desperation that says so much of the android's sexual appetite. Anything and everything within reach of that curious tongue of his is fair game when he's turned on.

 

“That's right Connor. You maybe free, you may be deviant, but you _belong_ to me.” I give, voice dark and one I've not heard myself use in a long time.

 

I punctuate my claim with the hardest lashing yet, right across those firm little ass cheeks.

 

“Shit!” He curses, and my eyes widen at the pleasure written all over his face before he turns his head to bury it in the pillow.

 

He shivers even more, spreading his legs wider as he lifts his hips and wiggles his ass at me.

 

_Fuck...that's....really fuckin' sexy._

 

I can barely even think anymore as I unzip my pants, and lower them enough to free myself from the strain he's added on me. My breathing is labored, and I haven't even entered him yet.

 

_What is he?_

 

Quickly I grab his hips, hissing at the accidental friction when I pull him closer to me. He's got me that sensitive, but I'm going to have to fight the desire to just slam into him and finish off with a few good strokes. His legs twitched during the brief contact so I know he's just as ready as I am. I atleast have to get him to cum first, then it won't matter how quick it's over.

 

“M'Hank....please....I can't...wait...” He pleads, and I bite my lip, eyes rolling back alittle at how messed up he already sounds.

 

“Yeah.....yeah I gotcha, but um...we need some lube.”

 

My eyes were already on his asshole, had been since he spread his legs, and now they're watching a clear substance drip down the lining of Connor's ass crack. In any other circumstance I'd be questioning it, maybe even disgusted, but right now I know exactly what to do with this.

 

“Wonders of technology. Good boy.” I praise him, running a finger through the slick content, smearing it before sliding my finger into the tight ring of muscles.

 

“Mmm...haa...” He breathes out, but I give him no time to enjoy the digit, because I promised him pain and that's exactly what I'm gonna give him.

 

“Remember something for me. You asked for this kid.”

 

With that I line myself up, and slam into him in one hard motion. I don't know if androids can be virgins, or even experience something like being stretched for the first time, but the sound Connor releases makes it very believable in his case. He lifts up on his arms as I slam into him repeatedly, an easy pace with rough thrusts.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He sings out, that perfectly breathy voice of his doing wonders to my ears.

 

I can't take my eyes off him despite how easy it'd be to just give into the tight heat surrounding me. Connor's clenching is matching the trembles that are happening all throughout his body. It's something I've never seen or felt before and it demands that I witness first hand how much I've been depriving myself of. Those slender, almost woman like hips become stiff every now and then before relaxing to swirl and snake like the filthiest porn star. I've never witnessed any of the faces he makes as he looks over his shoulder at me, but I can pinpoint the moments of pain mixing with pleasure from the way his mouth opens and brows knit.

 

_Fuck he's beautiful! Why the fuck is he this damn beautiful?!_

 

I open my mouth as well, panting from how hot my body is already, and how good each thrust into him feels. It's like I'm melting all over, gained a fever some how the moment I entered him. Sweat is already starting to form on my forehead. I'm also not in the best of shape when it comes to cardio, but that doesn't stop me from fucking him harder. I throw the belt away, needing both hands free to lift him up until he's grinding down into my lap back to my chest. The bastard turns to kiss me so passionately while he holds onto me for leverage, a hand at the back of my head, gripping my hair possessively.

 

It hurts, but the pain spurs me own more and my hips move faster up against him. He's left bouncing up and down on my dick, screaming my name every other moan. I can't remember if I've ever had such mind blowing sex before in my life, and as long as I've been wanting him finally seeing him like this, calling out my name so desperately, drives me dangerously close to that edge.

 

“Fuck...God dammit Connor...I...”

 

I open my eyes to see him looking at me with dazed brown eyes, and I realize he's just as close as me. Deciding that I want to witness every moment of it, I push him off me, remove my shirt, and pin him on his back. I waste no time returning to that hot slick heaven that is inside him, cursing as I watch him arch up until our chests meet.

 

“Oh Hank! Fuck! It...feels so good! Don't stop!” He yells, and if there is anyone outside our room they'll know exactly what is taking place inside.

 

“Why the fuck would I stop?” I reply with a grin as I thrust into him mercilessly.

 

He writhes beneath me, and eventually pulls me down into another searing kiss. Being this close, hips grinding against one another hard enough to know for a fact I'll be bruised tomorrow, makes my eyes flutter. Still I fight to keep them open a hand going to Connor's neck. The second I squeeze tight his mouth rips away from mine and he chokes out a wanton moan, eyes rolling back until they close.

 

“HAAAANK!” He cries out, hips moving in a sporadic rhythm as his LED flashes yellow three times, red twice, and then stays there as his body shakes all over.

 

I'm worried for a second, until I feel something hot between our stomachs.

 

_He just came._

 

The sounds still falling from his lips, the hot slick between us, and the euphoric face he's making sends me right over the edge behind him. I bury my head into his neck as the rush starts in my feet, than zips up my legs to my groin, every muscle in my body clenching up as I give two more thrusts before freezing.

 

“Aaaa...Connor....fuck!”

 

I'm vaguely aware of his tongue running up the side of my neck, and him biting my shoulder as I release a heavy load inside him. It takes me some time to return from the white light that overtakes my vision, but when I do he's the first thing I see. His mouth is held open alittle, my blood on his tongue, and I groan with pleasure at the dirty image, slowly sliding out of him. His legs fall heavy against the mattress, his LED returning to blue after awhile as I fall over onto my side.

 

I lay like that, catching my breath with one eye open and watch him reach down to his ass. When he pulls it back his fingers are covered with my semen. He mixes it with his own on his stomach and adds it to the blood already on his tongue.

 

“You're so fuckin' disgusting Connor...but fuck if I don't love it.”

 

He hums around the fingers in his mouth, LED going yellow as he moves them in and out of his mouth.

 

“Fuck...you tryna give an old man a heart attack or what?”

 

He winks at me, turning on his side as he runs a finger up my very sensitive under shaft, and I grab his wrist while I shiver. Bastard giggles, and moves close enough to lick at the bite mark he left on my shoulder.

 

“This is you. Your taste...it drives my censors crazy. I want more.”

 

I scoff. “Well you'll have to wait. I'm human, and an old one at that. Give me a few to catch my breath and we'll see about those censors of yours.”

 

He nods, turning onto his back only to wince and roll back to his side. Wide brown eyes stare at me like I've got the answers, and all I can do is laugh at him. He playfully hits me in the chest before turning over on his stomach and I get a nice view of the dark blue welts on his back that my belt left.

 

“Damn. That's hot.”

 

“It hurts.” He says, and I can just imagine the cute little pout on his face.

 

“That's the point. Maybe now you won't sass me so often.”

 

He huffs a laugh. “If it means I can get punished in the bedroom then....I suggest you prepare for an increase in my sass levels.”

 

“Oh, great.”

 


End file.
